


To trap a falling star

by Granate



Series: fallen stars [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dragon Kirishima Eijirou, F/M, I may have take some liberties, Magic, Uraraka is eclipsa, You get the idea, inko is moon, izuku is star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granate/pseuds/Granate
Summary: The queen of darknest Uraraka Ochako must face her past action in front of the magic council. But is everything as white and black like the council says of there os more to the history?





	To trap a falling star

**Author's Note:**

> I re watched butterfly trap and this idea came to me. Suspend your disbelief around the royal lastname and things like that.

The queen of darkness, Uraraka Ochako for her friends, is standing in front of the magical high commission waiting for her trial to start. Hawks is looking bored out his mind, ectoplasm looks serious and calm while midnight looks like she would rather be in anyplace but here and maybe she is. Even when she was in the accused place, Ochako couldn’t help wonder how recovery girl would feel about this.  
Then the silence is broken by the coming of Queen Inko who’s stern and proper voice demand respect immediately, she said with the calm of a wise woman.  
“We are gathered here today for the trial of Ochako the former queen of Yueei, we will determinate if she committed all the atrocities recorded in our history. If she is proved guilty, then and only then we will decide what to do with her"  
“Death death" Hawks chant until stoped by Inko  
“We talked about this Hawks" she said annoyed” We crystallize her last time and see how that resulted" He answered  
“Sit down" the woman with tears shapes in her cheeks commanded  
Midnight clears her throat and asks:  
“Ok Inko, that summarized the trial process but, why is he here?"  
Midnight look curious at the prince of Yueei, Izuku.  
"He is the one who convinced me to do this in the first place, so if she is found guilty I want him to see it was a fair trial" Inko answered.  
"Or is she found innocent, and she will, I want you to apologize to her for all the trouble you bring to her life" the boy with lighting in his cheeks added with a confidence unusual in him.  
Then both he and midnight started bickering, while Hawks began chanting again and the stenographer struggle to register every word.  
Inko order silence whit a hit of the hammer and ectoplasm ask bringing the subject again.  
"What evidence you bring us Inko?"  
The queen produces a large pile of papers, drawings and few rocks engravings.  
"This is not as impressive as is seems, only second hand witness, retellings and folktales, nothing confirmed"  
The eyes of the prince illuminated at the prospect of research but his mother turn him down.  
"This is only for the eyes of the council Izuku"  
"So, everybody grab a pile and start reading then, no point in delaying this" Midnight said “We want to make a timeline, so start by dividing this in date and author"  
"And how long this is going to take?" Ochako ask. "As long as it needs to" Inko answered  
"Then i want a trial by box" the former queen with Saturn in her cheeks state.  
Hawks shook his feathers in excitement and ectoplasm commented on how short this is going to be while Inko gasp concerned.  
"Uraraka are you sure about this? The box will tear the truth out of you"  
"My fate has been decided by people other than me for too long. If it's truht what you want I will give it all and if that means being put in a crystal, so be it"  
Inko nod defeated and order to fetch the true box.  
When the box came Izuku remarked how it looks like a children's toy making Inko explain how the box is not a toy and the box ask who Hawks has a crush on.  
"Queen Inko"  
The queen sighed as she reprogrammed the box into trial mode and began explaining the rules of the trial.  
"Every member of the council will ask one question, and the accused will answer"  
The box floated and proclaim in an ominous voice.  
“TO ALL WHO SEEK THE PATH OF KNOWLEDGE  
LISTEN WELL TO THIS DECREE  
SURRENDER TO THE EYE OF JUSTICE  
SWEAR AN OATH OF TRUE TO ME"  
The box reveals a mouth and the queen put his pinky finger in it.  
"I swear"  
The box repeated the process with all the members and Uraraka.  
"THEN IS TIME OF TRIAL BY BOX" the box said and put all the lights in the room over Uraraka.  
The first to ask was Ectoplasm.  
"Uraraka, did you write the dark chapter in the book of spells?"  
The box produce a hologram of the burned book an open it in the locked chapter.  
"Well technically, yes, but I never call it the dark chapter, that's on you" she said and with a hand movement she unlocked it "this is a bunch of unfinished spell, and some of them maybe are a little dangerous, but not all of them move out of the draft stage, writing is rewriting you know" she said jokingly.  
“TRUTH" the box proclaims  
Midnight marks a point in the evil column.  
“Have you ever even read that chapter?" Izuku complained.  
“Midnight the next cuestion is yours" Inko said.  
Midnight smile and ask the box to show them a few records of the archive, the first being a photo of Uraraka and king Neito.  
“Uraraka if is true that you abandoned your kingdom to elope with the barbarian king?"  
The image shows Uraraka running to the arms of the feared barbarian king.  
“Hello honey, it's been a while" she said blushing “Yes I run away to live with the barbarian, but can you blame me? I was in love and how could I resist that smile?" She added while caressed the image of the barbarian king, him showing a murderous smile.  
“TRUTH AGAIN" The box announced.  
While Izuku was moved by that midnight made another mark in the evil side, Izuku complained again.  
“Hawks you have the third..." the queen was interrupted by a frantic scream “DID YOU EAT THOSE BABIES?"  
“What?" Uraraka ask.  
"Muraraka was the baby eater, gosh" an exasperate Midnight said.  
“Uh, well can I..."  
“NO TAKE BACKS IN TRIAL BY BOX" the box said and shows a drawing of Uraraka with sharp teeth and babies in each hand.  
“I guess I'll disappoint you, but I haven't eaten a single baby in all my life. Yes I hurt the occasional deserving teenager but only psychology, and really, who hasn't?" Uraraka said.  
“THE TRUTH AGAIN PEOPLE" the box said.  
Despise of that Midnight again made another evil mark.  
“Are you even listening?" Izuku said, angry.  
"Izuku sit down, we must respect the rules of the box"  
“Yes mom" he said in between teeths.  
"Uraraka, as a final question for you, do you regret what you did?"  
Uraraka remember everything in just a few seconds, she remember flying in the back of Eijirou, she remember picking flowers with Mina, she remember learning how to play guitar from Denki, how she used to hammock between branches with Hanta and counting stars in the arms of her lover. But over everything she remember her daughter face and the sound her laughter. It was only seconds but she knew the answer beyond any doubt.  
“No I don't"  
And outrageous reaction came from the council and ectoplasm order her to be crystallized, but before that, the queen with saturn in her cheeks said.  
“Not yet, I still haven't asked my question" Uraraka said calmly.  
The council now reacts with confusion.  
"She cannot make a question" Midnight said.  
“Yes she can" Izuku said. "My mom said all the members of the council have the rigth to ask one question"  
"Well technically she is a queen and that make her a member"  
Uraraka clear her throat and ask what was consuming her.  
“What did you do with my daughter?"  
This time the council reacts with pure negation.  
“WELL TOO BAD, EVERYONE IS LYING" The box said and the room trembled. In an instant everything went red as the box cover the entire room.  
“WHAT IS THIS, WE TOLD THE TRUTH" Hawks said but was betrayed by the tone of his own voice.  
“ARE YOU SURE?" The box asked mockingly.  
“Guys what's happening? Tell the truth" Izuku said.  
Everything trembled once more and the walls start closing in on them.  
“I CAN ALWAYS HELP YOU TO GET TO THE TRUTH QUICKLY" The box mock.  
“We did nothing wrong" Midnight beg.  
“Sure?" Izuku ask.  
Everything they so seems useless against the box and their magic was starting to fade. As for Uraraka, she was standing in place with a cold expression waiting for answers.  
“I WANT OUT" A panic fill Hawks screams.  
“No, this is not fair" Izuku said " You can't force the rules of magic on everyone and them turn your backs acting ike the villain you claim Uraraka is. How any of this is fair to anyone but you?"  
Ashamed Hawks said.  
“We get rid of your daughter, I'm sorry"  
“TRUTH" the box said, liberating them.  
Ectoplasm and Midnight were mad.  
"Recovery girl took this regret to the grave and I just tired of keep it" Hawks confessed “just tell them Ectoplasm"  
Ectoplasm forms the images of King Neito and the daughter of Uraraka.  
"Uraraka, your husband king Neito wanted nothing to do with your child, so we changed her for a peasant girl and give her the royal wand to be the next queen"  
“URARAKA IS FOUND GUILTY OF CRIMES AGAINST THIS KINGDOM, BUT THE COUNCIL IS NOT AS INNOCENT AS IT APPEARS TO BE. FOR NOW THIS TRIAL IS OVER" the box shut down and went to the hands of the queen with tears in her cheeks.  
"So we were right" Inko said lamenting. The council was shocked.  
"We knew something was wrong, Uraraka's child should be in the royal records but those were forged" she adds. "So we made this charade to make us tell us all" Izuku intervene.  
"You set us up" Midnight said. “We did what we had to, can you imagine what could have happened if the wand fell into a barbarian?" Ectoplasm defended.  
Now three royals stand before the council.  
“You lie to the kingdom and our family for generations, we shouldn't have the wand or the throne, and Uraraka is not even..." Izuku said but stoped himself.  
“You aren't my great great and so grandma, aren't you?"  
Izuku finalized.  
“No sweetie I not" Uraraka said with sadness in her voice. Now she was the only royal.  
“Then who we are?" Izuku ask broken.  
“You still are the prince Izuku" Inko tried to calm him down.  
The broken "prince" with lighting in his cheeks raised the magic royal Wand in front of the queen with saturn in her cheeks and with a flash of light he free her.  
"We are no body" he said running out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feesback is good feedback.  
English is my second language.  
Sorry if I took all the comedy away.


End file.
